A Lonely Vampire
by Dlynn
Summary: A lonely and heart throbbing vampire, for years has watched an orphan lay flowers on her parents’ tombstone, but when she goes missing. Edward is determined to find Bella.
1. Chapter 1 A Midnight Snack

**A Lonely Vampire**

**By Dlynn**

**A lonely and heart throbbing vampire, for years has watched an orphan lay flowers on her parents' tombstone, but when she goes missing. Edward is determined to find Bella.**

I spent my whole vampire life alone. No one else seemed important to be in my life. So I walked the earth alone. Drinking the blood of humans, being the monster I had no choice but to be.

As I was hunting, a scent caught my attention. That person's scent was impossible to ignore. I began following that trail.

I reached a dark house that looked deserted. The front door had been ripped off its hinges. I walked in without any hesitation. The entire place had been robbed, I continued following the scent. It led me up stairs into one of the bedrooms.

The door was half closed. As I slowly pushed it open, I instantly saw a man and a woman lying on a bed dead. They were both stabbed to death, but their scent wasn't the ones I was following. It was leading me to the attic.

The staircase to the attic was in the dead couple's closet. I walked up the stairs and when I got the attic, I heard crying. I turned on the light and I saw a little girl hiding in the corner.

When she saw me, the little girl trembled, "Are you going to hurt me?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Something was wrong, I couldn't read her mind, oh well doesn't matter. I inhaled her scent deeply and my instincts told me to rip into her, but a strange power inside me, was able to stop me from devouring her.

This little girl would have been really mouth-watering, so I decided to test it out. I gripped her by the shoulders, the little girl gasped in fear. As I was about to sink my teeth into her tiny neck, something inside my body was burning me in agony. I knew I couldn't hurt her without suffering.

I released my grip on her, "No," I answered. The little girl began rubbing her eyes and was about to fall asleep, I picked her up and cradled the little one in my arms. She slept so innocently, I knew I needed to keep her safe.

I took her out of the house and brought her to an orphanage about a hundred miles away.

As I laid her on the front porch with a note explaining what happened to her parents, I noticed the little girl had a necklace around her neck. I examined the necklace more closely. The heart shaped charm was engraved with the name _Bella_.

"Well Bella, we'll soon meet again." I rang the bell and disappeared.

After realizing how Bella meant so much to me instantly, I vowed to only drink the blood of animals and then return to be with her.


	2. Chapter 2 Fourteen Years Later

**A Lonely Vampire**

**By Dlynn**

**Hi everybody well this is the second chapter and sorry it's shorter, but I promise the later chapters will be much longer. I promise**

Chapter 2-Fourteen Years Later

Most of my life, I spent in this orphanage. The old couple who ran it were nice to me, but I was always felt alone.

There was a dirt trail behind the orphanage that leads to a private cemetery.

When I came here at the age of three, they buried my parents there so I could be close to them.

Every Wednesday, I dress up the best I can, and bring flowers to lay on my parents' grave. I never cried, because I always felt they were happy together where ever they are.

The old couple never told me how my parents died.

I usually sit in front of my parents' grave for an hour to pay my respects, and then I head back.

I know after I turn eighteen, I won't live at the orphanage anymore. I'm afraid of finding my place in the world, because after I'm eighteen, I'll be on my own.

* * *

It took me fourteen years to be able feed off of animals instead of humans. It was nearly impossible, but the image of the little girl that I left on front step of an orphanage gave me the strength to not be a monster.

I ran as fast as I could to see Bella again. I followed her sweet scent to a cemetery that was behind the orphanage.

When I got there, I was stunned to see what the little girl had blossomed into. Bella, the little girl who I could of devoured, has become a beautiful young woman.

I quickly hid in a tree, as I watched her.

She kneeled down in front of two identical head stones. It must be her parents'.

Her body had transferred into a beautiful figure of a woman. With her fair skin, lovely curves, and innocent eyes, I was thankful for not making her into a midnight snack.

This girl would be perfect for spending an eternity with me. Although, how should I confront her? She probably doesn't remember me after fourteen years. Bella was only three at the time when I last saw her.

As soon as Bella got up and left, I decided to prepare myself to make her my soul mate. Transforming her won't be easy, but I need the strength to do the job. She would have to come back to the cemetery so we can be alone and away from people.


	3. Chapter 3 Uninvited Visitors

**A Lonely Vampire**

**By Dlynn**

**This is all of Bella's POV, some of this stuff is kind of intense so you all have been warned. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3-Uninvited Visitors

_A man, impossible to identify approaches me. His arms are wrapped around my body, I instantly feel protected. As he runs his hands through my hair, I hear him whisper in my ear, "Soon we'll be together."_

I suddenly wake up in a deep sweat. I've been having the same dream for the last couple of days.

My heart has been pounding of out chest, that it has been impossible to go back to sleep.

I lay my head on the pillow and look out the window. As I watch the moon and stars remain still in the sky, I ask myself, "Who's the mysterious pale man?"

* * *

Every Tuesday it's my job to do the laundry. As I was bringing down the laundry, I noticed some of the little kids had let a group of men into the house.

They were all muscular and dressed in black. The first thing they did was started looking around, one of them pointed to me, but I quickly went down stairs into the laundry room.

The old couple approached them and asked what their business was.

I couldn't hear their conversation, but two of the gang members and the old couple continued their discussion in the office. I was so lucky there was a vent that led to the office, so I could hear what they were saying.

"_Please kindly state your business for being here," said the old man._

"_My boss has sent me here to gather all of the teenage girls you have here. Of course both of you will be highly rewarded." Said one of the gang members._

"_We're not running a whore house here," said the old woman, who was outraged._

"_Please try to understand, this is a difficult time right now, and were offering you two a great deal, all we're asking is for a few girls."_

"_No deal, now please leave before I call the police." The old man shouted._

"_Very well then, but I'm afraid you're making a mistake." The two gang members left the office._

I was so surprised at what I just heard, men wanted to buy all of the girls for their own pleasure. My body trembled at the thought.

After finishing up the laundry, I decided to forget about it. The men were gone now, although one of them pointed to me which made me a little nervous.

* * *

Even though the old couple told all of us not to leave the orphanage, I had to visit my parents' grave. I put on my white sundress and snuck out of the building to go down to the cemetery.

When I got to my parents' tombstones, I kneeled down and placed the flowers in front of them, like I always do, but after a few minutes, I heard chuckling behind the trees, I quickly rose to my feet to see what's was going on. "Is someone there?" I asked.

Suddenly four of the gang members I recognized yesterday, came out of the trees and started coming toward me.

I quickly turned around to run back to the orphanage, but another gang member that was behind me wrapped his arm around my waist, and covered my mouth before I could scream.

I tried to struggle, but the man was too strong. The other men soon surrounded me. I was too afraid of what they were going to do to me.

"I think we have a winner," said one of them, "the boss is going to like this one."

I continued to struggle, but all of the men were laughing at my pathetic attempt to escape.

"Let's go, the van's waiting."

My feet weren't touching the ground anymore, I was being carried to the road where two black vans were park. I was tossed in the back of one them, and then one of the men climbed in after and closed the doors.

As soon as the van started moving the man pulled me to sit on his lap.

"Hey Jack, don't get too comfortable with that girl, she's not for you," said the driver.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to have a little fun with her, that's all," said Jack. He pulled a curtain over to the other side for Jack to have privacy with me.

He began rubbing my stomach, with his other hand covering my mouth. Soon Jack began moving his hand up to fondle my breast, I whimpered through his hand, I could tell on the look of his face, he was enjoying this.

"Shh…quiet sweet-heart," Jack told me, "no one can hear you, so it's not worth the effort." He slowly removed his hand from covering my mouth.

At that moment, I was too afraid to scream. I had no idea where I was going.

The drive was long, Jack didn't release me. He still had his arms around me.

Slowly Jack began rubbing my thighs. I began breathing heavily.

As he started kissing my neck, I felt his hand coming up my dress and grabbing my bare breast.

I whimpered and begged him to stop, but Jack kissed me harder and squeezed my breast so hard I began to cry. I wanted this to end. I continued begging until the van stopped.

Jack stopped what he was doing and opened the back doors. After he got out, he pulled me out.

My eyes were adjusting to the light outside.

The van stopped in front of a warehouse, although we weren't the only ones here. About twenty similar black vans were lined up.

Girls were being pulled out of all of them. Some of them were screaming, most of them are crying and the rest of them like me were too scared to say anything.

Jack wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me toward the warehouse. When we got to the entrance, Jack gripped the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

I resisted the best I could.

After he released me he slapped me on the butt and pushed me forward into the crowd of girls, "Have a great time sweet heart," he told me and then disappeared.

I was glad that I was away from Jack, but I had no idea where I was or what's going to happen now.

I didn't want to be in the center of this mob so I did my best to stay close to the side.

As more and more girls came into the warehouse, I sat up against the wall holding my knees close to my chest. I needed to be strong, but remembering Jack violating me, made me shiver with fear.

There must have been a hundred girls in the warehouse. When the large doors closed, we were packed in so tight.

Suddenly another set of doors opened and a few girls went in at a time. About ten girls went in every fifteen minutes.

I was actually the last group to go through, but I wouldn't get up.

"Let's go," one of the men shouted at me.

I kept my forehead resting on my knees.

Suddenly I felt a large hand gripping my arm and pulling me up to my feet and dragging me through the doors.

I tried to get him to let go, but he was too strong.

When he pulled me through the doors I noticed there were shower stalls. The man put me in front of one.

"Strip," He told me.

I began to tremble. I shook my head, but the man didn't take it well.

He grabbed my dress, and ripped it apart. I screamed in terror as he pulled my bra and underwear off.

I never felt so scared and humiliated in my life standing naked in front of a man.

As the man stepped back, the showers turned on and cold water hit my body. I did my best not to scream.

As soon as the water stopped running, the man through me a towel and told me to dry off.

I dried myself as quickly as possible, then he pulled me out of the stall and took me into another room where I was given a long t-shirt.

"It's only temporarily," the man said without showing any emotion.

After I put it on, he took me outside where trucks were parked.

The man picked me up and put me in with some of the other girls, and then he closed the doors.

The trucks roared to life and began moving.

I collapsed on the ground of the truck carrier, tried my best not to cry. As I gripped my necklace I had since I was born, I realized it was gone.

* * *

**The next chapter might be shorter, but you get to see Edward's reaction.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Spark of Rage

**A Lonely Vampire**

**By Dlynn**

Chapter 4-A Spark of Rage

I need to be physically and mentally prepared when I change Bella. It would have been easier for me if I wasn't more involved with her until after I change her.

This would be very hard to control, but I believe I have the willpower to succeed.

As I approached the orphanage, it was easy to notice that something was wrong.

Numerous people were standing out front. It was difficult to listen to their minds because they were in a large number.

I spotted a little girl in the back of the building, so I approached her. She was playing by herself in a sandbox. "Hello," I said sweetly.

The little girl looked up and was startled by my appearance. "Are you an angel?" she asked me.

I smiled and kneeled down in front of her, "have you seen a young woman by the name of Bella?"

Her curious face became sad, "Bella's gone."

"What happened to her?"

"Some say she ran away, but I think the bad men took her."

Was she taken away? A shiver ran down my spine, "What did the bad men want?"

"They wanted all of the girls, but Opa and Oma told them told to leave."

"What did the bad men look like?"

"They were big and they all dressed in black."

A spark of rage almost engulfed me. I couldn't ask any more questions. I quickly left and headed toward the cemetery where I last saw Bella.

Her scent was faint. When I got to her parents' grave, Bella's scent was a little stronger, but I could also smell multiple scents.

I inhaled all the scents deeper and was able to find out which direction they were heading.

As I was about to head in that direction, something shining caught my eye in the grass. I bent down to pick it up.

It was a silver necklace with a heart shape charm and on the back of it was engraved with the name _Bella_. I remembered this necklace fourteen years ago.

Suddenly a fire lit up inside me. My hunter instincts took control. My mind went into a berserk mode.

I would find these thugs and they will suffer a fate worse than hell, but first I need to find Bella.

* * *

The Truck finally came to a halt. The doors opened and a blinding light struck my eyes.

I was pulled out of the truck so fast that it was almost humanly impossible. When my eyes adjusted to the light outside, I realized I was being dragged toward a huge mansion.

The man who was dragging me by my arm was very pale, almost like white skin, and had a flawless face. I was in shock by his beauty, but when I saw his red eyes, I quickly looked away.

When I got inside, I was put in a small group of girls. None of us spoke a word. We all waited until four beautiful, pale men entered the room.

They began taking a girl out of the room one at a time.

When it was my turn, one of them grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the other room.

One of the men began looking me over with his terrifying red eyes. He circled me and then stopped behind me.

I was too afraid to move.

Suddenly he grabbed the top of my head and pulled it to the side, and then I felt his nose touching the side of my neck.

I did my best no to make a sound.

He inhaled deeply and then released me for a moment.

"Perfect," he said to himself.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of the room and led down a hallway. The man pulling my arm took my all the way to the end of the hallway, and then he opened one the doors and pushed me in.

In the room, there were many outfits on hangers and a beautiful older woman was in there.

"She's a present for Lestat when he returns." The man soon left, leaving me with the woman.

I began to tremble when I saw the clothes looked like slave outfits.

I was about to back away, but the women grabbed me by the wrist and forced me to sit in a chair.

She looked at me and sneered, "It shouldn't matter if I dress you up or not, he going to be through with you till the next day."

"What do you mean?" I asked, but she ignored me and began looking for an outfit for me.

She pulled out two pieces. The white top only hit below my breast and held them high and tight, and the other clothing was a long white skirt to match the top. The skirt had slits on both sides; easily showing the outer sides of my legs.

The woman quickly did my hair. She put half of it up and let the rest hang down my back in curls.

Suddenly the man returned and escorted me out of the room. It was better than being dragged out.

He took me to the other side of the large estate.

We stopped at two very large doors. He opened the doors and we walked through.

The room was a sitting area. The man took me to the other side and opened another door leading to another room.

It was master-size bedroom, I became very nervous and started to tremble, but as soon as I took my first step into the room, the man, with his impressive strength, threw me onto the king size bed.

I believed something terrible was about to happen. I began to scream and tried to struggle, but he held me down while putting something around my ankle.

As soon as he let go of me, I realized he foot cuffed me to bed. I was about to protest, but he already left the room and I was alone.

The only light in the room was the fireplace in front of the bed.

The bed was so inviting. I leaned back resting my head on the soft pillows.

As I looked up at the ceiling I began to think more clearly about my situation.

All of the men here are pale, have very beautiful features and have red eyes.

The man who tied me to this bed said I was a present to Lestat. I began to realize that this Lestat will take advantage of me.

And when the women said I wouldn't make it till the next day, I felt I was about to hyperventilate, but my eye lids started to get heavy and I instantly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 A Slave's Possessor

**A Lonely Vampire**

**By Dlynn**

**Hey awesome readers,**

**I want to apologize for taking so long on this story and the others. I'm trying to recover from a very bad broken heart and it was impossible to continue writing for a while, I almost stopped writing all together, but the reviews you sent me convinced me to continue writing, thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Also for the readers who are dying to read Student Affair-Chapter 27, its already done, I'm just having my Beta reader Michelle62092 proofread it, so it well be posted up very soon.**

**By the way, xomusiclover93ox asked me if Lestat was based off of Anne Rice's characters and the answer is yes. If any of you saw queen of the Damned that would be him. So when you think of this Lestat, think of Stuart Townsend, but remember he's the bad guy.**

Chapter 5-A Slave's Possessor

"_Bella…," A beautiful voice calls out to me. It filled me with warmth and comfort. I wanted to reach out, but the voice was fading away and I began to wake up._

When I slowly came back to reality, I felt a cold chill hitting my skin.

As I opened my eyes, the bed chamber was pitch-black. The fire went out, and for someone reason I believed I felt a presence in the room.

I didn't move. I was too afraid of who might be in the room.

Soon I heard footsteps coming towards me. I stayed perfectly still, but then I felt someone sitting on the edge of the bed, was this Lestat that the others were talking about? My heart began to race.

"_I know you're not asleep little one." _

I gasped after hearing a calm, hypnotic voice in the dark.

"_Sit up,"_ he gently commanded.

I obediently did so, but I couldn't see his face, it was still too dark to see anything. "I can't see you," my voice sounded a little shaky.

"_My apologizes"_ with the snap of his fingers the fireplace was lit again.

When I saw him, I jumped when I saw his flawless features. He was just like the others, but more beautiful.

"Who are you?" I asked shyly.

"Where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself." He stood up, "I am Lestat," and then he made a small bow. "And may I know your name, little one?"

I needed to be brave. I couldn't be frightened by his appearance. "Bella," I said quietly.

"Well, what a beautiful name…I see you dress for the occasion," he eyed me up and down.

I instantly blush. I didn't feel comfortable being around him.

"What occasion?" I asked. I was afraid of what he was going to do to me.

A smiled appeared on his face and I could see there was lust in his eyes.

He began walking around to the other side of the bed never taking his eyes off of me.

I could tell he was planning something.

"I never really make conversation with my dinner."

"What?" _dinner?_ _Was he going to eat me?_ I asked myself.

He smiled again at me and I just wanted to get out of this situation. "However eating a beauty such at yourself, would be a waste."

"What are you?"

Lestat's eyebrows rose, "you still don't know?"

"I know you and the others around here are not human."

"You are correct."

"So what are you?"

"What do you think we are?"

_Monsters,_ I said to myself, "I don't know,"

"Well let me help you with a little poem." Lestat began crawling toward me and I was terrified. "_'As I travel underneath the midnight moon…I would need to find a victim soon'_" He crawled on top of me and made me lie back, "_'She's sleeping in her bed, believing she's safe and secure…'_" His voice was beginning to scare me. Lestat buried his head in the side of my neck. I could feel his cold breath sending shivers down my spine, "_'but that doesn't stop me from biting into her neck, and drinking her blood that taste so pure'_" he growled and gently kissed my neck.

Suddenly I was in shock.

Lestat lifted his head and looked at me, "what am I?" he asked.

"V-vampire," I stuttered.

He smiled, "correct."

But that's impossible, there's no such thing as vampires. Although after the last few day, I'm beginning to believe that there are.

"I know it must be difficult to believe it, but give it some time." Lestat got up from the bed and headed for the door, "I've decided I'm not going to eat you."

"You're not?" _what a relief,_ "Then what are you going to do with me?"

"I've decided to make you my concubine for now." As he opened the door, he glanced at me once more before he left, "sleep well Bella you never know what might be in store for you tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6 A Brutal Lesson

**A Lonely Vampire**

**By Dlynn**

**Hey guys I want to let you all know I'm going to college in two weeks and it will be a while before I can post more chapters after that. I'll try to post one more chapter for "A lonely Vampire" and "She's No Princess". And post two more chapters for "Student Affair" in the next two weeks. It's my first year of college and I need to get settled in, but don't worry I wont leave you with too many cliffhangers...**

Chapter 6-A Brutal Lesson

After Lestat left the room, it was impossible to fall back asleep.

All of this information was rushing through my head. Lestat wasn't going to eat me; instead he was going to keep me. Instantly, I felt sick to my stomach.

Hours passed and I heard a knock on the door. I quickly sat up waiting for the person to enter the room.

It was the woman who gave me the outfit I was wearing. "It's time to get up. Lestat and the others are waiting." She uncuffed my foot and told me to follow her.

As I was following her, I noticed other vampires. And the way I was dressed, I felt really exposed and it made me really uncomfortable.

The woman stopped in front of two large, heavy doors, she opened one of them and pushed me through.

When I was in the room, there were many red eyes looking at me. I though at that moment I was going to scream.

The room I was in was a huge common room. It was filled with comfortable chairs and throw pillows, and it was also filled with many vampires.

I looked at the other end of the room and I saw Lestat. He was sitting on a large chair that looked fit for a king.

He gestured his hand to make me come over there. I did as he ordered while taking precautions.

As I walked by the other vampires, I could easily tell they wanted me for dinner. When I got to Lestat, I stood right in front of him.

"Good morning Bella, I trusted that you slept well?"

I looked down at my feet, feeling very nervous, "yes very much so," I didn't want to make him mad. I was too afraid of what he might do to me if I angered him.

"Good, come sit down,"

I looked around and I didn't notice any vacant chairs or pillows, but when I looked at his expression, he wanted me to sit on his lap.

I wanted to decline but, his eyes were forcing to do so. I slowly made my way up to him and sat down on his right knee.

Lestat wrapped his arm around my waist and I could feel his cold hand on my stomach.

I shivered a little after feeling his chilling touch.

While Lestat was having a conversation with the vampire next to him, he was beginning to stroke my stomach.

I tried to stay still, but I could tell he was playing with me. Suddenly I felt his index finger sliding underneath the curve of my breast. A small whimper escaped my lips.

He turned his attention back to me with a sinister smile, "Did that make you uncomfortable?" Lestat cupped my face with his left hand and began feeling my cheek with his thumb.

I didn't say a word, because I feared he might do something that I'll regret. I could hear other vampires snickering around us.

Lestat brought my face closer to his. "Have you ever been kissed before?"

I begin biting my lower lip.

"I take that as a no," He brings me closer to him.

I tried to plead with him, but his red eyes put me in a trance. I tried to fight, but this spell made me want to bow down to his every whim.

As soon as his cold lips touched mine, I closed my eyes and tried to block out everything in my mind, but it was difficult. Lestat's lips made me shiver. It almost felt like the kiss of death.

I felt his hand that was cupping the side of my face starting to slide down. When his hand started to grab one of my breasts, I began to whimper as he continued kissing me.

Suddenly, Lestat stopped.

My eyes flew open and I looked at him.

"It's time for you to join with the other concubines."

I got up as fast as I could.

Lestat pointed to the door behind him. When I got to the door, I realized the kiss Lestat gave me felt like he was marking his property.

I got into the other room it was quite smaller than the one I was in before. It was cozier. There were about fifteen girls sitting around. I noticed they all had bruises all over their bodies.

"You're the new one?" one of the girls asked me.

I looked over and saw her relaxing on the floor while eating some food next to her.

"Yes," I said timidly.

"Come sit with me."

I sat down next her.

"What's your name?"

"Bella,"

"I'm Angela," She offered me some food.

As I took some, I couldn't help but notice the bruises all over her body.

She notices me staring at them, "You'll get them too."

"What?"

"Vampires can get rough in bed."

My stomach went into knots. I gulped slowly, "Is Lestat the only one."

"No, he lets his guests have us."

Suddenly the door opened and a huge, terrifying man entered the room.

"You'll get to see it up close," Angela told me.

My heart pounded rapidly. The man approached us and I could feel his eyes on me.

"You can't have her, she's still a virgin," said another vampire waiting at the door.

The terrifying vampire grunted and moved on. He soon found a girl to his liking, but the girl he chose was kicking and screaming. So he dragged her off to bedroom.

I watched in horror when the two vampires dragged the poor girl into a small bedroom. After they closed the door, I could still hear her screaming. My hands began to shake.

"You'll have to accept it," she told me.

I sighed deeply.

"It's better than being a meal."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"It's the morning and don't vampires sleep in the daytime?"

Angela started to laugh, "You should forget everything you heard about vampires. They don't sleep."

"At all?"

Angela shook her head, "Nope."

"What about blood?"

"They still drink it."

Just thinking about vampires drinking blood made me feel sick to my stomach. I wanted to get out of here.

Suddenly one of guards entered the room. "Bella, come here." He shouted.

I got up and was scared stiff.

"Follow me," he said.

I did as he told me to.

When we walked through the halls, they were empty. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Feeding," he said coldly.

I froze for a second.

"Keep moving," he told me.

I did my best to keep up with him. Finally, we reached our destination.

When I got into the room, I instantly noticed Lestat. I walk up toward him and I could tell he didn't look happy.

"Thank you for joining me Bella, please have a seat," He pointed to the sitting pillow next to his chair.

After I sat down, I felt Lestat's cold hand on the back of my neck.

"I have something to teach you."

"Teach me?"

He nodded and then looked at the guard, "bring them in."

The guard opened the door and a line of girls that were dressed in rags walked in with chains around their hands.

I gasped seeing them covered in bruises much worse than the other girls she saw. There were about six of them. I kept my head down. It hurt too much to look at them.

Lestat got up and stood in front of them. "You all have broken the rules and the punishment for your actions…is death."

I gasped. When he approached the one at the end, I squeezed my eyes shut.

Suddenly, I heard a high-pitch scream and then a neck snapped. I looked up and I saw Lestat drinking one of the girls' blood.

After he was finished with her, she dropped to the floor like a lifeless doll.

* * *

It was impossible to pick up Bella's scent. However, the kidnappers' scent was very close by.

It led me to a bar. There were black vans in the parking lot. One of them definitely had Bella's scent on it. I could feel my anger beginning to build.

When I entered the bar, I quickly hid in the shadows. None of the humans inside noticed me.

They were all sitting at the bar. I listened closely to their conversation.

"I hate working for a vampire gang,"

"It's good money,"

"Remember the last girl we picked up. If we didn't turn her in, I would have finished what I started with her. Ha ha."

I had enough of them. With my vampire speed, I blew out the power in the whole bar and left them in darkness.

"What's going on?" one of the men said.

I began killing them off one by one, but I left the one who said he would have finished what he'd started with Bella.

"Who are you, go away," he shouted in the dark.

I grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall.

"What do you want?" he said while struggling.

"Which vampire gang do you work for?" I asked him.

"I don't know."

"Who pays you?"

"His name's Lestat. That's all I know. Please let me go."

Lestat, I should have known.

He didn't have to say anymore. I released him and he dropped to the floor. "You're not going to kill me?" He said to me.

"Not now, I'm giving you a three second head start."


	7. HELP WANTED

**HELP WANTED**

Hey everybody, I'm really sorry this is not a chapter but I need someone to help me. Not a beta reader, but someone who could help me with some story ideas for: "Student Affair," "Kingdom of Lovers," and "A Lonely Vampire." I have millions ideas, but I don't know which ones would be better, please respond if you're interested.


End file.
